


Confessions aren't easy.

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, I don't know what I'm doing honestly, M/M, lots of gay actually, these are mostly headcanons and drabbles, this is my first time posting on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy to tell someone you're in love with them. But sometimes, it has to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BokuAka

**Author's Note:**

> This one might not be the best. It's my first time writing for them. I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Bokuto sat on his bed, staring at his phone intently. He nipped at his bottom lip, waiting for the screen to light up. He had been texting Akaashi and accidentally confessed how he felt.

How stupid! 

The fact Akaashi hadn't messaged him back made his heart sink. 

It had started out with Bokuto talking about music, then owls, and after Akaashi had given his option, Bokuto had told the gorgeous teen about his feelings regarding him. 

'Speaking of gorgeous things, I think you're #1 on the list, you're flawless!' 

Bokuto felt so stupid. He flopped himself down, covering his eyes. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, id-" 

Ping

Bokuto shot up and grasped his phone. 

'You aren't too bad looking yourself, Bokuto-chan.'


	2. KageHina

A regular day, it would seem to the rest of the team, but something different for Kageyama. For him, it was the day he realized how he felt about Hinata. It hit him hard, he had felt somethings towards him early on. 

It started out with him noticing how pretty his eyes were, how they lit up when he hit the ball past his opponents, how they glittered when he smiled, and just how gorgeous they were all together. 

Then it was his hair. It was so soft and clean, and it smelt like strawberries and vanilla. 

And his freckles, God Kageyama loved those freckles. And that smile, that breathtaking, innocent, pearly smile. 

Then, all at once, it hit him hard. He was in love with Hinata Shouyo, his friend, his teammate, and possibly, as cliche as it was, his soulmate, maybe? Kageyama couldn't focus. 

His heart was pounding, and his face was red. He didn't even notice the ball that crashed into his face during practice. He heard Asahi shout out apologizes but he didn't focus on it. He walked outside to breathe. Hinata soon followed. 

"Kageyama....?" He murmured. Hinata placed his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, and he felt the raven-haired boy jump under his fingers. 

"A-ah, sorry..." Kageyama mumbled, slipping his hand into Hinata's. The ginger didn't seem to mind. Hinata smiled in that innocent way that made Kageyama's heart flutter. 

"Hinata...." He began. He was unsure of what he was doing. He was panicking. "I think, I, I think I love you." His voice wavered, his hands shook, his heart was pounding and his mind was fuzzy. All he knew was he loved Hinata. 

The ginger looked so amazed, his eyes wide and sparkling. Kageyama felt that undying, absolute love again. The good kind, the really, really pure kind. Hinata suddenly smiled, wide and pearly, before jumping Kageyama, mashing their lips and teeth together, in a sloppy, mushy kiss. 

"I love you too, Kageyama. So, so much.." Hinata practically sings against his raven lover's lips.


	3. Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little rant Oikawa went on came from me. One day I was feeling depressed, and I said it to my friend. One day, I was really happy and reread it. I wanted to use it in a story, and since I write for Iwaoi the most, it was them!

Oikawa stood before the mirror in the bathroom. He wasn't admiring how lovely he was, (although he truly was stunning), he was convincing himself he could do it. 

Do what?

Confess to Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oikawa took a deep breath, leaning over the sink. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. 

Everything seemed normal. Everything will be fine. 

Oikawa found himself saying that over and over. 

The bathroom door opened, and Hajime stepped in. "Oi, idiot, get outside."

Iwa left, and Oikawa took one last glance at himself. 'You can do it.'

He walked back outside, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

"We're going to get lunch. Are you coming?" Kindaichi asked.

"Obviously. I'm always ready." Oikawa said, which was a lie. He wasn't ready. He also hadn't eaten in weeks. 

As they walked, Oikawa found himself trailing behind, despite that everyone was trying to talk to him. 

"What's up with you?" Iwa asked, punching Oikawa in the shoulder. When he didn't get the normal reaction, Iwa was suddenly alert. 

"Oikawa? What's wrong with you?" Iwa grabbed him by the shoulders. 

Oikawa didn't make eye contact, he just shrugged. 

"Hajime? You coming?" Kindaichi asked. 

"Go without us, we'll catch up." 

\---

"Oikawa, seriously. What's wrong with you, dumbass?" Iwa asked, sitting Oikawa down on a bench. 

Oikawa glanced at him. "Nothing."

Iwa was glad he got something out of him. "You're being an idiot again." 

Oikawa shrugged again. "Stop that! Stop brushing shit off! What the hell is wrong with you!" Iwa pushed Oikawa. 

The taller teen finally reached his breaking point. His eyes blurred and he pulled himself into a ball. 

"O-Oikawa, I-I didn't mean..."

"I hate this...." He rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "I keep thinking about you...I just want you to feel the same way I do....this is so stupid. I feel so stupid... I always end up thinking about it, and it makes me feel happy, a stupid, false happy and it's not fair!! It's not fair..." 

Iwa's hand hovered over Oikawa's shoulder. He didn't know what to do suddenly. 

Fuck, Oikawa was in love with him. Iwa's mind was reeling. 

"Oi..." His hand clasped Oikawa's shoulder firmly. Oikawa jumped until his fingers. 

"You're an idiot." Iwa said, and Oikawa felt his body shake. 

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you back. Come here." Iwa wrapped his arms around Oikawa, and the taller felt tears dribble down his cheeks. 

He clung to Iwaizumi with all his might, burying his face in his jacket. 

"Idiot.....I love you too." He kissed Oikawa's head.


	4. Ukai/Takeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ukai isn't an innocent man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this forever ago. I didn't know if it was good enough but

Ukai wasn't an innocent man. 

He also wasn't a stupid man. 

He knew what love was and how it felt. He just didn't think he would fall in love so easily again.

Last time, it had been a disaster. But now, with Takeda?

Takeda, of all people it could have been, it was /him/.

He just hoped no noticed how often he went out to smoke. Of course, Asahi and Suga had taken notice, that, and his actions around Takeda. 

'That's amore', they probably would have said, if they were Italian. After a few words, 'you can do it!' 

Ukai decided to do it. Ask him out. It was easy, really. He could do it. However, as he neared Takeda, he realized, he in fact, could not do it. 

As he went to leave, or run as fast as possible, Takeda came over, smiling in the sugar sweet smile he usually had. 'Ukai', he had started, 'want to get some lunch?' He suggested, and Ukai almost thought he meant to take the kids out, until a realization hit him that Takeda wanted to date him. 

The date was perfect, amazing, flawless, much to the surprise of Ukai. Takeda had been quite a tease about certain things /winkwink/ and by the end, he and Ukai had been kissing feverishly. Let's say that date went very, very well.


End file.
